


right where we are

by badskeletonpuns



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forgiveness, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, This Should Be Slowburn 20K But I Don't Have The Patience For That, jupeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt of jupeter & "Your bedhead is adorable". Sappy, sappy jupeter with bonus forgiveness and waking up together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macremae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/gifts).



As a rule, Juno Steel did not usually enjoy waking up in the morning. 

Waking up meant facing another day of grueling, mostly thankless work. The freezing floor of his apartment on his bare feet. A terrible protein bar and even more terrible coffee. Add to those factors that the intense sound  _ and _ smell of the garbage collectors outside his building usually woke him up before his alarm, and you have a recipe for an incredible grumpy detective. 

Today was different. 

Today, he woke up slow and easy. There was no nightmare to startle out of or gun to reach for, just an odd sense of comforting warmth and a smell like something from another world. Exotic, but familiar. 

About five seconds later, Juno realized why that smell was familiar. 

He took a deep breath and did his best not to go for his gun. After all, it wasn’t like he couldn’t remember any of last night.

Quite the opposite. In fact, Juno remembered all too well the chain of events that had led to where he was now, tucked inside Peter Nureyev’s arms in a lot less clothing than he usually wore to bed. 

They’d solved a case together - a difficult one - and they’d been standing in his apartment, the city sounds unusually quiet and their breathing abnormally loud. Nureyev had smiled at him, flashing those teeth like a weapon, and said something about the two of them making a good team. And then he’d stopped. Just, stopped. The smirk had disappeared and there was something almost hesitant in the set of Nureyev’s mouth, the lines on his face. And he had reached out, gently, slowly, carefully, like Juno was a spooked animal who’d bolt at the first sign of tension. 

He had barely touched Juno since they’d beat that woman who’d been stealing the Martian artifacts. Nureyev had stopped flirting, stopped touching, he’d just… apologized. For lying, for leaving, for all of it. (Juno had heard every liar’s apology before and  _ that  _ had not been one of them.) Nureyev had apologized and Juno had watched him walk away after, knowing he was waiting for Juno to call him back but Juno himself was unwilling to say a word. 

After all, apologies did not equal forgiveness.

They helped a lot, though.

This had been the first time Nureyev had done anything that showed feelings beyond those professional since he’d apologized. 

And this time, Juno had let him reach out. He had let Nureyev carefully tuck a piece of hair behind his ear and run his hand down the side of Juno’s face until it settled on his neck. 

Juno had had plenty of chances to stop him.

He’d done the opposite. 

Nureyev had been just  _ looking _ at him, just staring with those eyes almost luminescent in the evening light. He hadn’t even been touching Juno save for that single connection of his hand on Juno’s neck.

It was unbearable. 

So Juno’d reached out and pulled Nureyev into a kiss by the lapels of his jacket, damning the consequences to some unforeseeable future moment when he wasn’t overcome by something that was maybe lust and maybe love and maybe something in between. 

And, well, things had progressed in a predictable manner.

So yes, Juno could definitely remember last night very, very well. 

Even if he hadn’t been able to remember, the bruises running along his neck (and elsewhere, Juno suspected but didn’t check) and lips still more sensitive than usual told a story anyone could have understood.

Behind him, Nureyev shifted slightly and pulled Juno closer. 

“G’back to sleep,” he mumbled. “I c’n hear you thinking, love.” 

After a moment, Juno rolled over, pulling far enough away to be able to look Nureyev in the eyes. Or he would have, if Nureyev’s eyes had been open. “Nureyev,” he prompted. “Hey, you just talked to me so I know you’re awake.” 

Nureyev shook his head ever so slightly. “M’not,” he murmured. “You’re dreaming.” He reached out, blindly groping for Juno’s waist to pull him closer again. (He missed entirely, futilely tugging on the comforter.)

Juno had to suppress a grin. “You know, I don’t think I am. Your bedhead is too ridiculous for this to be a dream.” 

At that, Nureyev’s eyes snapped open. Juno was still looking at him and they were both trapped for a second that felt an eternity, locked eyes and locked hearts maybe opening up to start something new at last. 

“My bedhead is not ridiculous,” Nureyev said, breaking whatever spell had been cast upon them. 

Juno couldn’t suppress a grin this time. “Don’t worry. It’s really cute.” 

Nureyev sighed, sleepy and soft around the edges in an irresistible way. “No, Juno. M’beautiful, yes. Handsome, yes. Not cute, though.” 

The light coming through the window spilled like red wine across Nureyev’s skin and brought out streaks of russet-gold in his hair and Juno was forced to agree with both beautiful and handsome. Cute, though… “I’m sorry, Nureyev,” he insisted, still smiling too much for the words to seem as serious as he wanted them to. “You’re adorable.” 

“I’ll show you adorable,” Nureyev grumbled, reaching out and this time connecting, tugging Juno forward and rolling until Juno was more lying on Nureyev than the bed. Nureyev leaned forward, kissing the tip of Juno’s nose. 

Juno was still smiling, more than he had in a long, long, while, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he wanted to (was going to, this could really happen to him, something  _ good _ could actually happen to Juno Steel) wake up to this every morning. His face felt hotter than normal and he attributed it to the warmth of Nureyev’s chest underneath him until Nureyev reached up and brushed his hand across Juno’s cheek. 

“There it is,” Nureyev said, a smile on his face and in his voice and in that way he touched Juno, still so carefully, so sweetly. “That blush is far more adorable than I am.” 

“We’ll have to agree to disagree,” Juno decided. “I’ve got more important things to do than convince you that I’m right.” 

Nureyev raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

And Juno smirked as toothily as Nureyev ever had. “You.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://wendy-comet.tumblr.com/) to scream about jupeter!


End file.
